


All the Sweet Surrenders

by Xilizhra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilizhra/pseuds/Xilizhra
Summary: For a frustrated alpha like Bellatrix, staying on task isn't always easy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 17
Kudos: 271





	All the Sweet Surrenders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HarleysLittleMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysLittleMonster/gifts).



> My first foray into ABO; curious to see how it goes.
> 
> Dedicated to the brightest star in my sky. I love you, kitten.

Things almost couldn't have been worse.

I snarl as I whip my wand around the drawing room of Malfoy Manor, rapidly disabling the Snatchers who'd brought me this... _scum,_ these wretched creatures who'd somehow managed to break into my vault. Losing the sword of Gryffindor was nothing, but if they'd found the true treasure the Dark Lord had entrusted to me, the whole lot of us were probably very painfully doomed.

It didn't help _at all_ that _someone_ in the room is giving off the distinct scent of an omega in the early stages of heat, adding a downright unwelcome distraction. Reminding me of an intriguing combination of cedar and honey, it certainly isn't that of any Death Eater; what omegas there were among us religiously suppressed their heats, by order of the Dark Lord.

"Get out! GET OUT!"

The Snatchers are scrambling to depart, and as they do, the scent singularly fails to fade. _Sod._ That means it's one of the prisoners, and...

Yes. _Her._ The bushy-haired Mudblood who somehow had more brains than the two boys put together. They're betas, I'm sure, and my lips curl in disgust at the thought of my body's response to a Mudblood even as my tongue involuntarily flicks out to lick them. Damnably, she is _beautiful,_ especially when she's quivering in fear, and I feel my alpha stir under my skirts.

"Take the boys," I find myself commanding Narcissa and Draco, who scramble to obey, "and lock them in the cellar." I stalk towards the girl and give her a twisted grin; with her mind already scrambled by preheat, I have no doubt that she would be the easiest to break. "The Mudblood and I will talk, girl to girl."

The redhead, some Weasley or other, bellows her name as he's dragged away, but it doesn't matter. While the Granger girl had been trying to look in any direction but mine up until now, as I approach, her eyes lock onto mine and widen in even more fear, and... yes, that's a _blush,_ as her eyes flick down to the growing bulge in my skirt before immediately trying to focus on my face again. In truth, my body's reaction surprises me a little; it had been a long time since I'd fucked an omega, shortly after we were broken out of Azkaban, and the girl certainly didn't _smell_ like mud.

I give her a grin feral enough to nearly be a snarl as I reach her and shove her down, straddling her and leaning down to whisper to her a question about the vault that I don't even hear myself ask; I can smell the fluctuations of her fear in her blood that only seems to be making her heat rise and, barely thinking about it, I press my nose to her neck and inhale as she whimpers and twitches beneath me and _oh_ that was good.

"Forget to brew a suppressant, Granger?" I grin again. "Life on the run can be so _hard._ "

There. A visible twitch. She _felt_ that, and she's adorable as she screws her eyes shut, clearly trying to shut me out, but she's panting with something more than terror now, and I could hear her mumble "Yes..."

"Poor little muddy. Is there some filthy blood traitor cock in the basement you'd rather get back to?"

She winces at this, biting that adorable lip of hers. "No, we haven't..."

"You're a _virgin?_ " I laugh with delight, running my nails down her cheek. "No wonder you smell so desperate. And all the running, all the fear... it's making your preheat shorter, isn't it?"

She shakes her head frantically, but lets out a little whimper that belies the motion, and I chuckle. "Oh, if you'd wanted a real alpha all along, little mudpup, you only needed to ask."

"I... I didn't..."

I was most certainly losing focus on the mission by this point; the little whore had begun to drag me into a sympathetic rut, and my hindbrain was now shuffling questions about swords and cups away into a very uninteresting fog. "Now, this can be as pleasant or as _unpleasant_ as you want it to be, muddy, and don't try to pretend..." I slide my other hand up between her legs, and smirk as I feel the faint dampness in her ridiculous trousers. "...that you aren't dripping for me."

She finally lets out an undeniable moan; she tries to strangle it in her mouth, but as she looks into my eyes, she sighs and lets out a breathy "No, alpha..."

 _And there we go._ I grin widely in triumph as I rub the heel of my palm over her crotch, and watch her squirm beneath me, trying to get closer to my hand without being too obvious about it. It's hopeless by now; the Mudblood's cunt has betrayed her, and the scent of a juicy little omega has crossed the line into sublime. The last of my disgust over her impure blood fades like ice beneath an Incendio, and I crash my lips into hers, seeking to _dominate_ her mouth like the little slut clearly wants so badly. I sink my teeth into both her upper and lower lips, and when I'm not doing that, my tongue invades her mouth and pins hers as I rub my alpha against her inner thigh, and it gets another little whimper, muffled now by my mouth.

"Well, aren't you just the perfect little Mudblood slut?" I murmur, pulling away from her mouth with a faint taste of blood on my lips. "Good that a needy omega can recognize her betters."

I'm sure she tries to shoot me a look of resentment, but she can't muster it past the heat, her hindbrain dissolving all moral objections even more handily than my own had. Instead, she just nods. "Yes, alpha. I'm you-yours, god, I'm yours..."

Taking my wand in hand, I let out a quick wordless Diffindo, splitting all of her clothes in a neat line down her front. She squeaks, trying reflexively to cover herself, but focuses on her trousers and so I'm easily able to yank away her top and bra, revealing breasts smaller than mine but with the most perfect pink nipples, standing almost painfully at attention. I grin slowly and lower my free hand, pinching one of them hard, and she arches her back and lets out a high-pitched moan.

"A pain slut, how lovely," I murmur. "So you like it when your mistress hurts you, muddy little pet?" Before she can answer, I lower my mouth to her neck and suck, harshly, on her pulse point, and she moans again, throatily. She can't bring herself to say it, but I don't care at all. She'll be screaming it before too long.

I leave two more marks on her neck, while the free hand goes down, unceremoniously shoving her own hand out of the way to slide into the remnants of her knickers. They're _wet_ and I'm sure she's dripping on the floor by now; even if she doesn't know it, her body is completely certain of its desires. I decide to solidify them, undoing my skirt and letting it drop to the floor, my full length springing forth.

Immediately, her eyes fixate on it. She abandons any pretense of trying to keep what's left of her clothes on her body, in favor of focusing entirely on my cock. Tentatively, she reaches for it; she's not quite sure of the rules yet, and I feel a petty sort of joy in flicking my wand at her hand, blasting it back and bringing a little yelp from her.

" _I_ choose when you touch me, mudpup," I say sternly, leaving my wand loosely aimed at her chest still. "And now, I want you to touch me only with your mouth."

She nods slowly, not seeming frightened so much as properly chastised, from the sheepish look of her frown before she leans up, placing a tentative kiss on the head of my cock. I let out a little gasp at this, and a longer breath when she does it again and lingers more. She wasn't lying before, I think; her lips move softly over my alpha like someone who's never quite seen this territory before. Part of me wants to demand that she open her mouth, but no; there'll be time for that later. Both of us only want one thing right now.

And, sliding back down her body, I take it, plunging hard into her dripping cunt. She squeaks before sliding into a long moan as I begin thrusting, a moan that joins my own as I feel her inner walls closing on my girlcock. Merlin, she's _tight_ ; I can barely move at first, but the nectar that surrounds me and continues to drip out around me is a great help, and her omega knows exactly what to do with me.

"Mmmmm, you're a tight little mudslut, aren't you? I can't believe the big bad Bellatrix Black got there before anyone else, even Ronniekins..."

"Nnnf..." She murmurs, trying to form a coherent thought past the feeling of her being so _exquisitely_ filled. "Only you, alpha, only you..."

"Good _girl!_ " I'm honestly amazed by how far gone she is by this point, but her heat's gripped her in full and I don't see her getting out of it before she comes. Even if someone yanked me off her, she would come after me and impale herself on me if she had to. "You're my favorite kind of Mudblood; the filthy omega _slut._ " I bring my hand down between her legs, two fingers circling around her clit and drawing out sharper, more urgent moans, her inner walls squeezing even tighter.

"Oh, mistress, alpha, please please pleaaaaaaaaa--" Her voice disintegrates as her first orgasm hits, her cunt pulsing rhythmically as it tries to suck my cock even further into it, a burst of juices flooding out past me and flowing down over our legs and the floor. I let out an unsteady moaning chuckle of appreciation as I feel her squeeze down on me, speeding up my thrusts as much as I can.

"Mmmmn, that won't be the first time you come for me, whore," I hiss, sinking my teeth into her neck again. "Again and again and again until nnhhhnn..." My voice gives out in a strangled gasping sound, realizing that my knot is already beginning to swell at the base of my cock; I don't know if she notices at first, drifting on a happy pink omega cloud, but as I speed up once more, I can tell by her sudden gasp that she most definitely does.

"Aaaaa... alpha, y-you..."

"I _what,_ whore? You don't want me to knot you? You want me to pull out?"

She frantically shakes her head, and I grin in satisfaction. She was in such dire need to be _taken,_ and now that she has me, there's no way she'll want me to let her go so soon. 

And so I don't. I continue to fuck her, continue until I'm the one letting out high screams as my own orgasm strikes, my cock spasming and coating her inner walls in my seed that now refuses to leak out. As my knot digs in, I shudder as my orgasm is extended by a second one of hers; in unison, we pulse and moan and gasp and curse and how could anyone in the manor, now, be in ignorance of what we'd done? What we've become?

I grin in satisfaction as I look down at her, shifting just a little to confirm that there's no separating us for now. She's dipped down from the highest peak of her heat, and I can see little hints of nervousness (but not quite fear, not anymore) and guilt crossing over her face... but nothing can really penetrate the satisfaction she's feeling. And I don't want to; even I find myself content, in this moment, to lie tangled with this Mudblood on the now much damper floor of my sister's drawing room.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended as a oneshot, but maybe I could do more if people like it.


End file.
